


Sense

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Seduction, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter/Neal/El and what body parts and other attributes they appreciate about one another.</p><p>Originally published on lj for the prompt: Neal/El/Peter, I see you, I hear you, I touch you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense

Neal's eyes, so startling blue that it's hard to look away. They're so stark and beautiful that it's easy to forget those eyes have a way of seeing what others don't. It's easy to forget they observe anything a con artist might need to know - fears, desires, needs. They trust him, now, to use those eyes to see the good in them, to see chances to build a future with them. But they try to be careful, to make sure he isn't left out when they share some comfortable private joke, or when their affection comes just a little bit easier with each other than with him. They are careful, because they know he notices everything, they know those eyes are always taking in more information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes, Neal nibbles on Elizabeth's earlobes, softly, with his lips covering his teeth, just as he has seen Peter do so many times before. 

She hums a light smile and he wants to whisper things in her ear, wants to tell her that she's so beautiful he's sometimes scared to touch her, wants to tell her that if he can stop himself from running then he wants to sleep on her breasts forever. Instead, he whispers, "Want to stay in tonight?" 

She looks up at him, eyes narrowed, and Neal suddenly remembers that Elizabeth hears everything. She hears the unspoken words, in every pause, in every distraction, Elizabeth hears the truth that people mean to speak but can't.

Neal swallows, terrified - irrationally he know.

But she smiles and says, "I think we can manage that," just a hint of gentle tease to her voice.

Neal smiles back, small and honest and relieved. He tells himself to remember to be more careful next time. Even as some small part of him is grateful - entirely, burstingly grateful - for what she can hear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter's hands are Neal's favorite part of his body. 

Okay, second favorite.

Fine, a close third.

The point is, Peter's hands are everything Neal loves in a man's hands. Strong and large but not overly so. Neal kisses them sometimes, as Peter sleeps, lips to each fingertip. Sometimes, he asks Peter to cover his mouth during sex, so Neal can suck on Peter's palm as he feels Peter move inside him. 

They wouldn't have gotten together without Peter's hands. They revealed a side to Peter that Neal didn't even imagine was there, a suave and knowing delicacy directing all that power and vitality and intelligence, softening it just the right amount. Neal thought El was terrific, and of course he always had some unrequited lust for Peter, but it wasn't until he saw Peter say good bye to El one morning, Peter's hands moving up the curve of Elizabeth's hip, El letting out a soft moan against her will, that Neal knew he wanted them. Wanted them badly enough to risk anything to be with them. 

Of course, even as those hands enticed him, they also scared the hell out of him. Those hands seemed to know things about Neal's body that Neal didn't even know himself, and when Peter was lost in the moment, when Peter was just letting his hands wander wherever they wanted over Neal's naked body, they always seemed to know exactly where to go, exactly what to do. They would survey Neal's back, sweeping across, pausing knowingly whenever Neal tensed up, even a little. And Neal Caffrey, con extraordinaire, was good at making his feelings, his reactions, imperceptible, but none of his defenses were designed to resist the investigations of Peter's hands on his skin, feeling every motion, every goosebump, every hint of sweat or fear or want, every memory his body revealed that his words would never tell. Peter touched him, and Neal's body revealed its secrets. 

Even more than what Elizabeth could hear, this scared him. 

But as he figured out long ago, there's nothing he wouldn't risk.


End file.
